Blue Valentine
by F.4.7.3
Summary: Tragedi malam valentine…  Membekas di kenangan para penduduk Mineral Town…  Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui…  Bahwa ada seseorang yang paling terluka atas kejadian itu…  cerita sampingan dari bloody valentine. hm is not mine.


Tragedi malam valentine…

Membekas di kenangan para penduduk Mineral Town…

Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui…

Bahwa ada seseorang yang paling terluka atas kejadian itu…

…

~Blue Valentine~

~Cliff~

…

-14th February, One year later after Bloody Valentine, Night, Inn, Cliff's POV-

"Duh… hari ini juga kena marah sama si kakek itu…" keluh Gray sambil melepaskan topinya dan duduk di kasurnya.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari laci pribadiku yang terkunci dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Kamu belum mau tidur?" tanya Gray radar cuek.

"Aku mau mengerjakan sesuatu dulu," kataku padanya sambil menunjukkan buku harianku.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu," katanya sambil mematikan lampu. Aku menyalakan lampu meja. Kubuka buku harianku dan membacanya sedikit.

…

_Tanggal 14__th__ Februari 2007_

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini merupakan valentine pertamaku yang kulewati di Mineral Town. Sebenarnya, aku kecewa sekali hari ini. Aku melewati valentine tahun ini dengan sakit-sakitan. Kesal sekali rasanya._

_Satu hal lagi yang membuatku kecewa._

_Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan coklat valentine dari seseorang yang kutaksir. Tapi, sepertinya gadis itu memberikan coklatnya pada orang lain selain aku._

_Kenapa aku tahu?_

_Karena dia menjengukku hari ini, wajahnya berseri-seri…_

_Kira-kira siapa ya?_

_Apa Gray? Kudengar Gray juga naksir padaya._

_Atau mungkin Trent? Rick? Kai?_

_Aku tidak tahu…_

…

_Tanggal 23__rd__ Agustus 2007_

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku sudah menyediakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan dia sukai._

_Sewaktu sampai di pertaniannya, aku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkanku._

_Aku melihat gadis itu bersama seorang pria yang berambut perak. Aku tahu siapa dia. Phantom Skye, seorang pencuri yang beraksi di malam hari._

_Dia memberikan bunga pinkcat pada gadis itu. Gadis itu pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dia menunjukkan senyuman yang tidak pernah kau perlihatkan sebelumnya._

_Si pencuri juga tampaknya sangat menyukaimu._

_Hadiah itu kusimpan. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya pada gadis itu._

…

"Fuuh…" keluhku dengan sedih. Rasanya aneh sekali membaca kembali buku harian milikku sendiri. Tapi aku tetap meneruskan untuk membacanya.

…

_Tanggal 14__th__ Februari 2008_

_Dear diary,_

_Ini adalah valentine keduaku di Mineral Town. Perasaanku pada gadis itu sama sekali tidak pudar. Bagiku, dialah yang terbaik._

_Tapi aku tahu, dia menyukai pencuri itu…_

_Sedih sekali rasanya…_

_Tapi, asal kamu senang bersamanya. Aku baik-baik saja…_

…

_Tanggal 15__th__ Maret 2008_

_Dear diary,_

_Aku bertemu dengannya siang tadi. Sepertinya dia senang sekali. Begitu kutanyakan padanya, dia bilang rahasia._

_Aku tahu, ini pasti ada karena pencuri itu…_

…

_Tanggal 14__th__ Februari 2009_

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini, Ann menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi, aku tidak memberinya jawaban._

_Akhirnya, aku jalan-jalan di Mother's Hill. Tapi, di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan May dan Stu. Mereka berkata kalau mereka melihat sepasang dewa dan dewi di sana._

_Katanya, sang dewi itu berpakaian gaun hitam dan membawa sabit besar dan menari di sana. Sedangkan sang dewa memakai serba putih dan menonton sang dewi menari. Setelah selesai, mereka segera menghilang._

_Anak-anak seperti mereka tidak bisa berbohong, jadi aku percaya pada mereka._

_Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa di desa ini…_

…

_Tanggal 31__th__ November 2009_

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini muncul sebuah gosip. Katanya dia sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang. Ketika gadis itu datang ke Inn, semua orang bertanya tentang tunangannya._

_Tapi dia merahasiakannya…_

_Kata gadis itu, tunangannya sedang bekerja keras untuknya. Apa pencuri itu bisa memberikannya kehidupan yang baik kelak?_

_Bahkan dia juga menolak Gray yang sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya…_

_Dia benar-benar mencintai pencuri itu…_

_Pikirku dalam hati sambil melihatnya yang memakai cincin perak di jari manisnya._

…

"Nghh…"

Aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Aku merindukan gadis itu. Meski bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan, aku tetap membacanya.

Aku membaca halaman yang mencatat bagian paling menyedihkan bagiku seumur hidup.

…

_Tanggal 14__th__ Februari 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling menyiksaku. Sekaligus valentine tersedih dari hidupku. Gadis itu meninggal bersama tunangannya._

_Izinkan aku untuk curhat disini sekaligus menangis._

_Subuh tadi, Mayor meminta bantuanku untuk melindungi pencuri itu. Salah, maksudku mantan pencuri. Aku segera menuju rumah gadis itu, dengan pertama kalinya, aku bertatap muka dengan tunangannya. Dia terluka parah. Kata Elli, dia berhasil bertahan hidup karena Claire memberikan darahnya._

_Aku merasakan 'sedikit' kecemburuan di dalam hatiku…_

_Dan siang tadi, ketika yang perempuan sedang memasak, aku melihat mantan pencuri itu yang ingin pergi keluar. Aku langsung menahannya karena kupikir dia akan melarikan diri. Dia bilang ingin pergi membeli sesuatu. Begitu kutanya padanya barang apa yang ingin dia beli. Jawabannya membuat hatiku terasa hancur._

_Dia ingin membeli the blue feather…_

_Dia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu…_

_Meski begitu dia tetap bersikeras untuk pergi membelinya. Saat itu kupikir, jika dia celaka, maka gadis yang kusayangi itu akan sedih. Aku memutuskan untuk membantunya._

_Tapi, ini juga menjadi pengalamanku yang lucu._

_Aku baru tahu kalau membeli benda 'itu' memerlukan keberanian yang sangat besar!_

_Saat aku mau membelinya, aku sempat terdiam di luar supermarket selama satu jam lebih._

_Ketika aku membayarnya dengan uang yang dititipkan mantan pencuri itu, aku ditanyai macam-macam oleh trio kwek kwek alias trio tukang gosip. Pada akhirnya, aku berhasil melarikan diri sebelum salah tingkah._

_Dan tadi, dia berencana melamarnya di tengah salju. Meski terasa, aku mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati._

_Tapi, terjadi sesuatu yang diluar dugaan…_

_Kami diserang…_

_Penjahat itu mengancam untuk membunuh gadis itu. Mantan pencuri itu menggantikannya._

_Dan beberapa saat kemudian, kami menangkap semua penjahat. Tetapi, gadis itu beserta tunangannya menghilang…_

_Dan aku beserta beberapa orang lainnya menemukan mereka di puncak Mother's Hill dengan mengikuti jejak darah yang tertinggal._

_Mereka tertidur di malam itu untuk selamanya…_

_Aku ingin sekali untuk menangis sekeras-kerasnya, tapi aku tidak bisa…_

_Melihat wajah mereka begitu damai, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak boleh menangis…_

_Mantan pencuri itu juga berhasil melamar gadis itu. Aku melihat mereka berdua menggenggam benda 'itu'._

_Aku bersyukur…_

_Wajah damai mereka terlihat begitu bahagia…_

…

Aku merasa ingin menangis. Mengingat gadis yang sangat kusayangi itu meninggal, hatiku menjadi perih rasanya.

Tapi aku harus melangkah keluar dari masa laluku.

Aku mengambil penaku dan mulai menulis untuk terakhir kalinya di buku harian itu…

…

_Tanggal 14__th__ Februari 2011_

_Dear diary,_

_Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menulis disini._

_Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu…_

_Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, tapi aku mencoba untuk melupakannya. Aku juga mulai berpacaran dengan Ann._

_Hari ini juga aku mendengar cerita Stu dan May._

_Mereka berkata kalau the flower of happiness tumbuh di valentine tahun ini, dan juga arwah gadis itu beserta suaminya yang berada di sana…_

_Kata anak-anak itu, wajah mereka bahagia…_

_Aku senang sekali mendengar berita ini, meski tragedi valentine berdarah itu telah menghancurkan hatiku._

_Claire… Skye…_

_Semoga kalian bahagia…_

…

**THE END…**


End file.
